You're The One
by tasiakarenm
Summary: Adam always knew that Kara Danvers was special and he knew that he couldn't allow her to slip through his hands. He was going to fight for the girl who could quite possibly be the one...
1. Realisation

_**A/N Hello everyone so here is another Supergirl story for you all. This story is the story of how Adam and Kara got together, all the good moments and the bad. A Night to Remember will possibly tie into this story so if you liked that one-shot i suggest you read this story. I hope you all enjoy!**_

Adam looked over at Kara. She just dumped his and he really didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry." Kara was looking down at her feet, unable to meet Adam's eyes.

"I know you are." Adam replied still trying to figure out how to fight for her, how to show her that this was real and that he cared.

"I should leave." Kara met his eyes and went to walk out.

"Kara." Adam called before she walked out the door.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Before you go, answer one question for me, if you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me the truth I'll walk away and you'll never have to see me again." Adam turned toward the girl he was almost certain he could fall in love with, he pleaded in his mind that she would agree.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"You say you don't have room in your life for me, but I don't buy that. So what's the real reason?" Adam asked as he walked up to Kara and held her hands in his. "What has you so worried that you're going to hurt me?"

"Adam," Kara started and looked down. "I…I can't explain."

"Kara, I know you have a lot going on in your life. But let me decide if this is something I want." Adam placed his hand under Kara's chin. "Let me decide if the room you give me is enough. I know you don't want to end this before it's even begun. I know you feel what I'm feeling."

"It's not that simple." Kara protested.

"Why can't it be?" Adam asked. "Kara, I'm willing to fight for you. I'm will do whatever it takes to change your mind because the way I already feel about you is unlike anything I have ever felt for someone before. Please give us another chance."

Kara wanted to say yes, she wanted to give this relationship another chance. She agreed with Adam that this feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt, but her life was just too complicated. She couldn't put him in danger. But then she looked into his brown eyes.

Before Kara could say anything her phone rang.

She gave Adam an appoligetic look and answered her phone.

"Yeah?"

 _"We've got Lord but no Bizzaro." Alex explained over the phone. "We need you at the DEO."_

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, I just have to do something really fast." Kara explained.

" _Try and hurry." Alex said before hanging up._

"You gotta go?" Adam asked

"Yeah," Kara looked into his eyes. "Look, I'll meet you at your hotel room and we can finish this talk, if you want to that is."

"I'd like that." Adam said feeling like progress had been made.

Kara quickly leaned up and kissed Adam, catching him off guard. But he quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

Kara pulled away and smiled at his. "See you later."

"Yeah." Adam smiled back and with that Kara made her way to the DEO, feel confused and excited.

XX

Kara was exhausted. She saved James and stop Bizarro and all she wanted was to eat junk food and fall asleep watch a cheesy old movie but she also wanted to talk to Adam, so she quickly showered then made her way back to Adam's apartment.

It took a few moments after Kara knocked on the door for Adam to answer. When he first opened the door Kara could hear the TV on in the background but her focus was on Adam.

"Hey." He smiled when he was the beautiful blonde. "You want to come in?"

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "I'd like that."

Adam moved to the side allowing Kara to walk into the hotel room.

"You want something to drink?" Adam asked.

"Just some water." Kara replied as she looked around the room. She noticed all of Adam's stuff was still packed.

"Good because that's basically all I've got." Adam laughed as he walked back over to Kara and handed her a glass.

"Thanks." Kara smiled up at him.

"You want to sit down?"

"Sure," Kara nodded and they both took a seat facing each other.

"So is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, my sister Alex just needed some help."

"You two are really close aren't you?"

"She's the closest thing to family I've got." Kara explained. "Look can we just drop the small talk?" Kara shocked herself when the question came out of her mouth, and apparently Adam as well.

"Um, yeah." Adam nodded trying to gadge where their conversation would go.

"Look I really like you Adam, and I want to have a relationship with you." Kara said.

"But?"

"But there's a lot of things about my life that I just can't tell you right now." Kara tried to explain.

"Can I ask you a question?" Adam asked.

Kara only nodded.

"Does this secret have anything to do with why you keep disappearing?" Adam asked.

"Sort of." Kara answered.

Just then the TV began to report about a car accident involving a group of kids. Kara turned to the TV and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Oh my God, I hope where ever Supergirl is she's seeing this and can make it." Adam said as he watched the TV.

"Yeah, me too." Kara said before turning to Adam and hating what she was about to say. She stood up. "Look maybe this was a mistake. I need go."

"Kara wait." Adam stood as well. "This wasn't a mistake. You can go just promise me this isn't the last time I'll see you."

Kara look at Adam and then to the TV screen. "This isn't the last time you'll see me." Kara promised before practically running out the door, leaving a very confused Adam in her wake.

Adam sat down and continued to watch the news. Moments after Kara left his apartment, Supergirl showed up at the crash sight. Adam stood up and got closer to the TV, he didn't know if he had just been think about her too much or if Supergirl looked alarmingly a lot like Kara.

Adam decided to call Kara and make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Hey." Kara answered. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" Adam asked watching Supergirl's mouth on the TV, she was saying the exact same thing as Kara was saying on the other end of the phone.

"Oh I just live close to the crash sight. Look I really need to get some sleep can we talk tomorrow?"

Adam's heart began to beat fast. He really didn't know what to say. All the pieces of this puzzle were beginning to click and everything made sense now.

"Adam?" Kara asked as a siren blared in the background.

"Um yeah that's fine. Do you want to meet for breakfast tomorrow at 7?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at 7." And just like that the call was ended.

Adam didn't know how to react but he knew one thing for sure. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.


	2. Downside of Working For Cat

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you for all the support. Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! Leave a review, the more i know you guys are liking the story the more excited i get about it and the fast chapters will come out!**

"I know Kara." Adam stated as he sat in the women's apartment.

"You know what?" Kara asked, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Look, I get why you don't want to start a relationship, especially with your bosses son but I care about you Kara. More then I've cared about anyone else. Please don't give up on this." Adam pleaded.

"I care about you too Adam." Kara looked down at her hands. She wanted nothing more then just to say yes, to allow herself to have a life.

"I can see that this is what you want, is whatever holding you back honestly worth losing this?"

Kara thought for a moment, right in front of her was an amazing man who was willing to fight for her. She would be an idiot to let that go.

"Okay," Kara stated.

"Okay?" Adam repeated, he hopped it meant what he thought it did.

"I wanna try to make this work." Kara looked up at Adam.

Adam didn't say a word, he just leaned in and kissed the girl of his dreams. He knew in that moment he would marry this women.

xxSupergirlxx

Kara and Adam were walking through the park, hand in hand, talking and laughing about every subject known to man.

"You know who I wanna meet?" Adam asked.

"No, who?" Kara asked taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I want to meet Supergirl. But not as her hero self, but as her human self. The person she is when she's not saving the city." Adam stated causing Kara to almost choke on her ice cream. She began to cough.

"Wow, you okay?" Adam asked stopping to look at Kara.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara gave a fake laugh. "Anyway, why would you want to meet the person Supergirl is when she's not helping people?"

"Because I'm sure that's when she's at her best. That's when she's a hundred percent her." Adam explained. "I bet she's pretty amazing."

"Wow, why don't you go date her." Kara teased.

"I'm pretty happy with what I've got now." Adam said pulling Kara into a hug. "As awesome as I'm sure Supergirl's human side is, she would be nothing compared to you."

Kara gave him a knowing smile before kissing him.

"Ew," A kid yelled as he and his mom walked by the couple, causing both Adam and Kara to burst into laughter.

"Tommy," the women chastised her son. But Kara and Adam were still in the middle of their laughing fit that they didn't notice.

"Do you remember ever being like that?" Adam asked with a laugh. "Thinking boys were gross."

Kara laughed. "I hatted when my parents used to kiss in front of me."

She couldn't help but think about how she would kill to see that sight again.

Adam took her hand and they continued their walk through the park.

"So what's your plan?" Kara asked after a moment of silence.

"My plan for what?" Adam asked as they made their way over to a small lake, both sitting down to look out across it.

"I mean this isn't where your life is." Kara explained turning to look at him. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"My girlfriend, my mom and brother are all here." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah but what about your dad and your job?" Kara asked.

"Well, my dad will always be a phone call away and I've already taken care of the job part." Adam explained.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I had a job interview this morning and got a call just before I came to meet you. I got the job, I'll be working in marketing at Wilson Inc." Adam said.

"Really?" Kara smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah," Adam smiled. "I'm also going to go look at apartments Monday."

Kara look up at him. She really didn't know what to say, she was so happy to know that he was staying in Central City but she still had that nagging feeling in the back of her head that this relationship was going to get him hurt, heck she wasn't even in a relationship with James and he was almost killed.

Kara lay her head on Adam's shoulder and looked out across the small lake.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked knowing full well that Kara's mind had left the conversation.

"Nothing." She said simply. "I'm just trying to enjoy you company."

Before Adam could say anything Kara's phone began to ring.

She pulled it out and noticed Cat's name came across her screen.

"Sorry." Kara apologized. "Hello Ms. Grant."

 _"Kiera why aren't you at the office?"_

"Ms. Grant it's Saturday?"

 _"I don't need you to tell me what day it is. Get to the office!" With that Cat hung up her phone._

"I'm so sorry, I've gotta go." Kara half whined.

"Yeah, I caught that." Adam laughed. He stood up then offered Kara his hand, which she gladly took. They began to make their way out of the park. "Hey do you have any plans tonight?"

Kara and Adam both stopped just outside the park. "Not that I know of, unless your mom's mood continues this way I may be at CatCo all night."

"Well stop by my apartment when you get off work, I'll make us dinner."

"You cook?" Kara couldn't believe it, this guy was way too perfect.

"Don't most people know how to cook?" Adam asked.

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "No."

"Oh my god, you don't know how to cook?" Adam was now laughing.

"I never learned. That's why my sister and I always eat out."

Adam pulled Kara into a hug. "Well that's going to change, I'm going to teach you how."

Kara laughed again but this time didn't say anything, she just kissed him.

"Seriously! Is that all you people do!" The same little boy Tommy shouted as he and his mom made their way out of the park.

Kara and Adam pulled apart in another fit of laughter.

"I am so sorry, Tom apologize." The mother demanded.

"No it's totally fine." Adam said through laughter.

The women looked over at the young couple, smiling, before walking away with her son by her side.

"Oh my god." Kara laughed again. "What are the odds."

"Do you want me to walk you to CatCo?" Adam asked after they both calmed down.

"No it's alright. I'll see you tonight." Kara smiled, she knew it would be faster to fly and by the sounds of it Cat wanted her there quickly.

"See you tonight." Adam smiled before turning and walking the other direction.

xxSupergirlxx

Adam sat in his hotel room trying to figure things out. He had had every intention of bring up the fact that he knew Kara was Supergirl at Kara's apartment but for some reason he felt he should wait for her to tell him. Now he was wondering if he had made the right choice.

But he also didn't want to chase her away again and what if by confronting her about being Supergirl he did just that.

He cared a lot about Kara and he was going to do whatever it took to keep her in his life even if that meant keeping quiet about that one fact.

xxSupergirlxx

"Ms. Grant, what can I do for you?" Kara asked as she walked into her bosses office.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" Cat snapped.

"Ms. Grant you called me five minutes ago." Kara said confused.

"I meant why weren't you here at 7, like you are everyday." Kara could tell something was seriously wrong with Cat.

"Ms. Grant I don't come in on Saturdays, no one does." Kara pointed out look out to the completely empty room beyond Cat's office. In fact the only other people at CatCo other then Cat and Kara was security.

"Kiera when I am in the office so are you." Cat explained in a cold tone.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said not really sure what to say. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just…Just leave me alone." Cat said turning back to her paperwork on her desk.

"Ms. Grant, is everything alright?" Kara asked cautiously.

"Get out of my office Kiera." Cat said in the same deathly tone she only used when she was about to fire someone.

Without saying a word Kara headed out to her desk. She quickly texted Adam.

 **Kara:** _Hey somethings up with Cat, not really sure what to make of everything. I might be pretty late._

A few moments later Adam texted back.

 **Adam:** _Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help? And I don't care how late it is I still want to see you._

 **Kara:** _No there's nothing you can really do, I'm just going to lay low until Cat gets sick of me being here. See you tonight._

Kara put her phone back on her desk and decided if Kara Danvers couldn't get Cat to talk maybe Supergirl could.

She acted as if she was heading to the bathroom but at the last moment turned to make her way towards the balcony, fully dressed in her Supergirl outfit.

She landed softly on Cat's balcony, going unnoticed by Cat.

"Ms. Grant, don't you know it's a Saturday?" Supergirl asked walking into the Queen of All Media's office.

"Why if it isn't the Girl of Steel herself." Cat said without looking up. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"What's bothering you Cat?" Supergirl asked walking up to the desk. For the first time Cat looked up at the hero.

"Oh Supergirl how is it you always seem to know everything?" Cat asked as she stood up.

"I have my ways." She smirked. "But seriously, what's going on Cat?"

Cat looked over to where Kara's desk sat and noticed it was empty. "Where did that useless assistant of mine go now?"

"You have your assistant here on a Saturday? Is the rest of your company here as well?" Supergirl asked faking her surprise to the best of her ability.

"Honestly, what is so weird about coming into the office on a Saturday? You would think I asked the girl to stay here and never leave." Cat sat down on her sofa in a huff. Kara had to fight off a laugh, that's practically what she did anyway.

Supergirl didn't say anything she just watched Cat for a moment.

"I don't know what to do." Cat finally said. "I finally got my son back in my life and now that he's in a relationship with Kiera I'm worried I'm going to loss him again. Kiera has never been very good at relationships, I just don't want her to hurt him."

Kara had to think for a moment. Of course Cat was worried about that. "Cat, you can't think Kara would purposely hurt your son, do you?"

"Of course she wouldn't, but that doesn't mean it wont happen." Cat responded.

"Cat, I don't know your assistant very well, but from everything you've said about her she seems like a very nice person and I'm sure that if she thought she was going to hurt Adam she wouldn't pursue a relationship with him." Kara couldn't tell if she was saying this for Cat or herself.

Just then Kara could hear someone calling for help. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. Don't be so hard on yourself or Kara. Trust Adam, I'm sure no matter what happens he'll make a relationship with you work."

With that Supergirl made her way to the balcony and flew off in the direction of the call for help.

xxSupergirl

A few minutes later Kara made her way back to her desk and sat down. She decided that since she didn't have any work to do that she would just play games on her phone.

She picked it up and noticed that she'd missed a call from Alex. She quickly dialed her sister number.

A few rings later and Alex answered.

"Hey," Alex answered.

"Hey, sorry I missed you. What's up?" Kara asked as she glanced over into Cat's office to see her boss already going for a drink, it was like three in the afternoon.

"Oh it was just DEO stuff but we got it figured out. What's going on with you, I stopped by your apartment but you weren't there." Alex asked. Kara could hear the regular noise of the DEO going on in the background.

"Oh I was with Adam and then Cat called me into the office." Kara explained. It was taking everything out of her not to just go into Cat's office and take away all of the alcohol.

"Seriously? Ruining your whole week isn't enough now she's got to take up your weekend?" Kara knew Alex didn't like Cat, it was understandable but she sometimes wished Alex would give Cat a break.

"It's not a big deal." Kara said. "So what was going on with your end of things?"

"Oh we just had an escapee but Hank and I got him situated." Alex explained.

"Do I want to know?" Kara could tell there was more to the story.

"No you don't." Alex said with a laugh.

"Are you hurt?" Kara asked. But before Alex could answer there came Cat's voice.

"Kiera, get in here!"

"Sorry I gotta go, this conversation isn't over." Kara said before handing up and running into Cat's office.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said standing in the door.

Cat just glared at Kara, without saying a word. There was a very awkward silence between the two women, broken only because Adam walked through the office door.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Oh, hello Adam." Cat greeted in a cheerful tone. "Kiera, go down to maintenance and see if they can't fix this desk."

"Ms. Grant, maintenance isn't in on Saturdays." Kara reminded her.

"Then go call one of them in, chop chop." Cat ordered.

Adam shot Kara an apologetic look before turning back to his mother.

Kara had left the office and was back at her desk, about to ruin yet another persons Saturday.

"Mom what are you doing?" Adam asked walking up to his mothers desk.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked as she continued to look through the papers on her desk.

"What is going on? Calling Kara in on a Saturday? Why are you even here on a Saturday?" Adam continued to press for answers.

"Kiera is doing her job and so am I." Cat informed him. "Unless you came here for anything else I really do need to get back to work."

Adam just stared at Cat, he really did want a relationship with his mother but she was making it so hard.

xxSupergirlxx

 **9 PM**

Kara had been sitting at her desk, doing nothing, for the last five and a half hours. The guy that was supposed to come in and fix Cat's desk refused to come into the office for something that could easily be dealt with on Monday. This resulted in Kara being screamed at by Cat, as if it was Kara's fault the guy didn't want to come in on his day off. Kara could think of a million things she'd rather be doing then sitting in an empty office building, with a pissy boss.

Kara had spent most of her time trying to ignore Cat and focus on other things, so she didn't notice when Cat walked up to her desk.

"Kiera." Cat said in a rather monotone voice, startling Kara.

Kara's head shot up from her phone, "Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Go home." The Media Queen ordered.

Kara sat there not sure if she had heard Cat correctly, was she really free?

"Well don't just sit there. Go!" Cat ordered, this time much louder. Kara stood up and began cleaning up her desk.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said grabbing her bag and cell phone, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could before Cat changed her mind.

When she got down to the street she quickly called Adam.

" _Hey,"_ Adam answered cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm free." Kara said happily. "Do you still want me to come over?"

 _"Of course!"_ Adam responded. _"It's late so instead of me cooking does pizza sound okay?"_

"Sounds perfect! I'm going to stop by my apartment and then I'll be over to your place." Kara said happily. This is the first time she'd felt happy all day since her and Adam's walk in the park.

 _"Alright, can't wait to see you." Adam said then hung up the phone._

Right before she was about to start flying Kara's phone began to ring, James' name flashed on the screen.

"Hey," Kara answered.

 _"Hi, Cat called me, she needs to talk to Supergirl."_

Kara grounded. "Seriously… She just can't leave me alone today."

 _"Do I even want to know?" James asked._

 _"No, I'll head over there and see what she needs now. Thanks James." Kara said._

"Sorry, have a good night."

"You too." Kara replied and hung up the phone.

Kara really did like her job, most days…

 **A/N Remember to Review! Make sure you guys come back, things are going to get interesting in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Heroes, and Moms, and Aliens Oh My!

_**A/N Hey everyone! It seems like everyone is really liking this story which makes me super excited and happy! I'm sorry it took some time to get this chapter out. I'm hoping to speed up my writing a little bit! Anyway this one has an interesting ending, let me know what you think ;)**_

Chapter 3: Heroes, and Moms, and Aliens oh my!

"Ms. Grant." Supergirl greeted as she landed on the balcony.

"Supergirl, I'm so glad you could join me." Cat smiled back. "I'm not interrupting anything, am i?"

"Of course not. What can I do for you?" Kara couldn't help but feel like something was up.

"I have a question for you." Cat stated.

"Cat, I'm not telling you who I am." Supergirl responded.

"Oh that's not what I was going to ask you. I've given up on the chance of you telling me who you are." Cat smirked. "Earlier you said something and it's stayed in my mind since."

Supergirl really didn't know how she should respond, so Cat continued.

"Earlier you said that if Kiera though she would hurt Adam, she wouldn't purse a relationship with him…" Cat gave Kara a weird look.

"Did I miss something?" Supergirl asked unsure of what this was about.

"How did you know his name was Adam?" Cat asked turning to Supergirl.

"I'm sorry?" She asked still not catching on.

"I never told you my sons name, so how did you know his name was Adam?" Cat asked again.

 _"Oh shit…" Kara though._

"Ms. Grant I'm pretty sure I didn't say Adam." She tried to counteract, she knew it probably wouldn't work but she at least had to try.

"Don't play dumb with me." Cat barked. "Do you honestly think you fooled me?" She paused for just a second before continuing on. "Supergirl, how long have you been watching over my family?"

Kara couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, maybe Cat really didn't know. "Ms. Grant, I watch over everyone."

"But do you know them all by name?" Cat asked.

Kara looked down," No."

"Do I need to ask that question again?"

"Ms. Grant, everyone knows that we have a…different relationship compared to others. I just don't want our friendship to hurt you or anyone you care about."

"Well…" Cat turned away from the hero. "That's all I needed."

Supergirl looked at Cat for a moment. What was going on? Just as she was about to fly off Cat turned back to the hero. "Be safe, Supergirl."

She gave Cat a smile, then took off. She wouldn't be going to her apartment after all.

XXsupergirlXX

Not ten seconds after Kara knocked on Adam's door, he answered. "Hey." He smiled at her and gestured for her to enter the room.

"So the pizza should be here in about five minutes." Adam informed her, taking her jacket from her.

"Sounds great." Kara smiled at him. She was starving but she knew she would have to watch how much she ate.

The couple sat there talking about their what they had both been up to that day.

"You honestly just sat their for five hours?" Adam asked, he couldn't believe that his mother would do that to Kara. "What was my mom doing?"

"I have no idea." Kara said with a laugh. She knew that finding humor in that situation was the best thing for her to do. "On the bright side, I'm going to get paid for doing nothing."

"Kara, how are you okay with that?" Adam asked, he was shocked that Kara wasn't more upset then she was. "That's ridiculous."

"I know it is, but Cat has her reasons for everything, it's not that big of a deal." Kara explained.

Adam didn't know what to say, he didn't understand how Kara could just brush this off as nothing, or how his mom could treat Kara like that. Luckily before Adam had to respond there came a knock at his door. "That must be the pizza."

Kara had even thought about using her X-ray vision to see who was on the other side of the door, she would soon be wishing she would have.

As Adam opened the door, expecting to see someone holding a pizza box, he was met by that familiar face of Cat Grant.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked. It was nearing ten and after everything Kara had just told him, Cat was the last person he wanted to see.

"Well hello to you too." Cat responded, pushing past Adam and walking into the hotel room. She spotted Kara the second she walked in. "Kiera."

"Ms. Grant." Kara responded in a polite and professional tone.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Adam asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"I've come to see my son." Cat turned back to Adam. "You didn't tell me you got a job here."

Suddenly feeling like she shouldn't be there Kara got up, "Adam I'm just going to head out. Thanks for inviting me over."

Kara walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Kara you don't have to go." Adam protested.

"I think I do, I'm tiered." Kara explained. "Goodnight Adam. Goodnight Ms. Grant." Kara turned to her boss, giving her a smile, before walking to the door and leaving.

As Kara made her way out of the building she couldn't help but be upset, she had been so looking forward to spending time with Adam and Cat had to ruin that too. Not to mention now she would even be eating pizza…

Kara flew into her apartment window caring a bag of pot stickers and was looking forward to sitting down, watching some old cheesy movie, and forget about her day and Cat Grant.

Kara had gotten to about the half way point in her movie when she decided she should check in with Alex. Kara grabbed her phone and called her sister.

" _Hey_ ," Alex answered.

"Hey, just figured I would check in with you, and we can finish that conversation from earlier." Kara replied. "So what happened today?"

 _"It was nothing Kara, just one of the aliens got out and we had to get it back in before things got bad."_

"Are you and Hank okay?"

 _"Kara, we're both fine."_ But then in the background Kara heard. " _She's lying."_

"What was that?" Kara asked, unsure if she had really heard what she though she had.

 _"It's nothing Kara, I'm fine."_ Kara could hear just the slightest change in Alex's voice but before she could respond Alex shouted. " _Seriously Hamilton you can't be a little easier!"_

"Hamilton? As in Dr. Hamilton?" Kara began to feel herself panic. "I'm coming to the DEO."

 _"Kara don't, there's nothing you can do here." Alex explained, but Kara was no longer listening._

"I'll be there in five." Kara said before hanging up her phone, and in the blink of an eye she was flying out her window in her Supergirl suit.

XXsupergirlXX

Kara had just walked into a very trashed DEO headquarters. "What the…"

Hank spotted Kara and began walking towards her. "Supergirl…"

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Kara demanded, not allowing Hank to finish.

"Alex tried to call you, you had other things going on." Hank explained, he wasn't acting like his normal self.

"What the hell happened!" Supergirl demanded. "Where's Alex?!"

"She's with Dr. Hamilton.

Kara stormed past the director and made her way to the infirmary. Without knocking Kara yanked the door opened, and walked in.

The sight that met Kara was enough to take the aliens breath away. "Alex…"

"Kara, I told you not to come." Kara had never seen Alex look this bad. She had a black eye, her entire left side or her face was black and blue. Her left arm was in a sling and it was wrapped up to just above her elbow.

"Alex why didn't you tell me how bad you were hurt?" Kara demanded. How had she gone her whole day feeling bad for herself when her sister had been hurt this bad?

"There's nothing you could have done." Alex explained. She tried to sit up but was immediately pushed down by Hamilton.

"Danvers you need to lay down." Hamilton ordered.

"How bad is she?" Kara asked turning to the doctor.

"I can't divulge medical information without permission." Hamilton explained.

Kara turned to Alex. "Don't make me use my X-Ray vision…" Kara threatened.

"You wouldn't…" Alex challenged her sister.

Kara did a quick scan of her sister and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You have stitches…Why didn't you tell me about those? And broke ribs? Alex!"

Alex didn't say anything, she knew that Kara was going to continue on with her temper tantrum and she may as well just stay quiet.

"My god Alex you could have gotten yourself killed… What is wrong with you?" As Kara continued to go off on her sister Hamilton gave Alex a look that said _stay put_ and left. "This is all my fault, if I had been near my phone none of this would have happened."

"Okay Kara stop right there." Alex demanded. "This isn't your fault. It's the crazy alien with anger issues fault."

"Alex I should have been here." Kara began to protest.

"Stop it Kara!" Alex said a lot sharper then she had meant to. "Me being in this bed is not your fault. Kara, no one expects you to be everywhere at once, it's not possible, even for an Alien. You are done blaming yourself for things you had no control over, do you hear me?"

Kara hunger her head in defeat. She still felt so bad that Alex had been hurt but she knew that what Alex was saying was right. "Yeah." Kara said timidly.

"Now get your butt over here and hug me." Alex ordered with a much softer tone and a smile to go with it.

Kara walked over to her sister and hugged her as tightly as she thought would be safe. "I love you." Kara mumbled.

"I love you too." Alex kissed Kara's cheek. "Now you have to tell me about Adam. I want to hear everything."

XXsupergirlXX

Kara had spent the night with Alex but had returned to her apartment the next morning to shower. She had every intention of returning to the DEO right after. But just as she was about to leave there was a knock at her apartment door. In the rush to leave Kara didn't use her X-Ray vision to check who it was, she would soon wish she had.

Kara opened the door to reveal the person on the other side. "Ms. Grant?"

Why was Cat Grant at her apartment?

"Kiera." Cat responded. "Well are you going to keep me out in the hall all day?"

"I'm sorry," Kara responded stepping to the side, suddenly very grateful that she had just cleaned up her apartment. "Please come in."

Cat had noticed all the lights were off in the apartment. "Oh, did I catch you as you were leaving?"

"Kind of, but it's alright. What can I do for Ms. Grant?" Kara asked, trying to keep things polite.

"What are your intentions with my son?" Cat asked quit bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Kara asked, taken off guard.

"What are your intentions with my son?" Cat asked again, but this time much slower.

"Adam and I just started dating." Kara pointed out. "Right now my intention is to find out if this relationship will work."

"Are you going to continue to run off, with no explanation?" Cat asked sharply.

"Ms. Grant, Adam and I have already talked about this." Kara said not sure what else to say, she was very much aware that she couldn't lie, she was too bad at it.

"If you hurt my son Kiera, say goodbye to your job." Cat warned before making her way to the door. Before walking out she turned back to Kara. "Your apartment is surprisingly…nice."

With that Cat walked out, leaving a very confused Kara in her wake.

"What the heck…" Kara said aloud to no one.

XXsupergirlXX

 **Two Days Later**

Kara hadn't been in the DEO more then two minutes before Hank came to grab her.

"We've got an alien attack right outside CatCo." He informed her.

"I'm on it." Kara responded. She gave Alex a quick glance before disappearing, followed by a gust of wind.

XXsupergirlXX

Supergirl was thrown into the side of CatCo. Flying through the very window of Ms. Grant's office. She collapsed to the floor, shacking and panting.

"Oh my god!" Cat screamed from her place at he desk. "Supergirl, are you al…"

But Cat didn't get to finish her question before Supergirl, never taking her eyes off her target, flew out of room so quickly every piece of paper on Cat's desk flew off and around the room.

Cat looked down at where Supergirl had landed and noticed blood. Supergirl was bleeding.

"Kara Zor-El, you shall pay for the sins of your mother. Prepare to meet her again!" The nasty yellow Alien that Kara had been fighting shouted at her.

"Okay let me get this straight, you committed a crime and got caught but somehow it's my fault that my mother did her job?" Kara asked in bewilderment. She never understood that part. It wasn't her fault they didn't know how to be good people.

Today was totally not the best day for Kara, she was stressed out with work, Eliza and Alex were in a massive fight over Alex not telling her about being hurt, Adam had gone back to Ople City to clear out his apartment and she missed him terribly, the DEO was crazy busy and now she had to deal with this clown. Kara just needed a break.

Without saying a word the alien flew at Kara and forced her into a downward spiral. Both landing in a giant crater, that they created, in the middle of the street.

Kara quickly recovered and began her own assault. She threw punch after punch.

"I could really use some help." Supergirl called over her com.

"We'll be there in 30 seconds. Just hold on." Alex called.

Kara continued to fight off the alien, trying to keep everyone safe. Then out of no where she felt a sharp pain in her back. Taking advantage of Supergirls moment of distraction the alien got the upper hand and began strike after strike until he was able to hit the weak spot on her back causing her cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. Everything went dark...

 _ **Dun Dun DUN!**_


	4. The Dream

_**A/N Hey everyone, i figured since today was my birthday i could spoil you all as well and give you another chapter today! So here is the next chapter! Just so you kinda know what i was doing with this chapter i want to explain a bit. I wanted to do something similaur to the episode**_ _ **For the Girl Who Has Everything,**_ _ **but i wanted to make it my own as well so this is what i came up with. There are some direct quotes from the show, i do not claim to own them! This is just for fun and nothing more.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review, I love hearing from you all!**_

Chapter 4: The Dream

Kara Danvers aka Supergirl lay motionless in the middle of the street, just outside of CatCo. There were many people who had witnessed the events that lead up to this point, and everyone was terrified. Many had run away to avoid the fight, most stood frozen, staring at Supergirl, willing her to get up. But there was no movement from the hero.

No one knew what to do, the alien that had just done that to their hero was now advancing on the women and they were all helpless. But then five black SUV's pulled up and multiple men and women, in all black, with weapons jumped out at a run to trap the aliens. One of the new arrivals seemed to be in charge.

"Supergirl!" The dark haired women called, no response. "Weapons free!"

Soon there was a mix of gun shots and in no time the yellow alien had joined Supergirl on the ground.

The dark haired women that had given the order to shoot ran, not to the yellow alien but to the women who had tried to save the city.

"Supergirl," she whispered. "I need you to wake up, please I need you to show me those eyes."

But there was no movement from the hero.

"We need to get Supergirl back to HQ." The dark hair women called out again, but this time her voice carried a different tone, one of fear. "Contain the other alien and get him back as well. Where's Hank!"

Everyone in black moved to follow the orders but no one said a word about this Hank guy.

The dark haired women looked around for a moment before ultimately giving up on this Hank person and took action. She picked up Supergirl, ignoring the pain that had shot through her still healing hand, that was the first time Alex noticed the blood.

"Oh Kara, what happened?" Alex whispered so no one could hear her.

Before she had to walk too far with the hero one of the black vehicles was pulled up next to her and she put the hero in the back, and followed in after her to sit with her sister as they made their way back to the DEO.

xxSupergirlxx

 _"Supergirl collapses in the middle of Central City, is she alive?"_

Cat sat in her office just staring at the screens in her office.

 _"Supergirl down for the count, who came to her rescue?"_

How had this happened? Right after the hero had crashed through her office, she didn't take a break for a second, she was on her feet and back out of the office in a blink of an eye. Had something happened when the hero crashed through the office? Had she done this to Supergirl?

 _"Supergirl crashes through CatCo before crashing to the ground."_

Cat couldn't help but cringe at how awful some of these news titles were.

"Kiera, fire who ever is in charge of these titles." Cat called not noticing that her assistance desk stood empty, "Kiera!"

Cat turned to look at the desk and noticed her assistance absence. "Toy Man Jr!" Cat called, Cat would never understand why this young man had never asked for a promotion, he was far too talented to do the job she had given him, all he had to do was have the courage to ask for a different job and it'd be his.

Soon Winn popped his head in the door. "Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Where is Kiera?" Cat demanded. Her assistant, as good as she was, had a knack for disappearing and he was her closest friend.

"Um…." Winn looked down, he didn't know what to say.

"Spit it out." Cat said in a deathly calm voice.

"She's sick." Winn lied.

"Well find her and get her back in that chair out there or you can both kiss your jobs goodbye." Cat then turned back to the screens. She couldn't help but wonder if Supergirl truly was alright.

xxSupergirlxx

"Hank!" Alex called as they rushed into the DEO with a still unconscious Supergirl.

Hank ran up to the sisters, he looked down at Supergirl then up at a blood covered Alex.

"What the hell happened out there?" Hank barked. "Are you hurt?"

"This isn't my blood." Alex explained.

"Hamilton!" Hank barked taking Supergirl into his own arms and rushing her to the infirmary.

"Someone get this suit off her as carefully as possible, we need to find out where the blood is coming from." Hamilton ordered as she continued to work. "Henshaw, Danvers I know you are both worried but you can't be in here." Hamilton took one more look at Alex and down to her hand. "Get someone to check out that hand again."

With that the doctor practically pushed them out of the room.

xxSupergirlxx

Kara woke up to find herself laying on a very soft bed, the room had a dull red glow to it. She immediately thought back to her memories of Krypton. She got up and looked out the large window just to her left. What Kara saw was enough to take her breath away.

"Oh Rao. I'm on Krypton…" Kara said aloud. How was this even possible?

"Oh Kara you're awake." Came the voice that Kara knew the second she heard it.

"Mom?" Kara asked as she turned to see her mother standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Alura asked her.

"No, this can't be real. I'm dreaming, this is just a dream." Kara repeated to herself. "I have to wake up, I have to get back to Alex."

"Alex? What a strange name. Who is Alex?" Alura asked as she walked closer to her daughter.

"She's my sister."

"You have no sister." Her mother now had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I do. I have a sister and two best friends and an amazing boy friend." Kara turned back to look out at Krypton. "This can't be real…

xxSupergirlxx

Alex sat motionless in the middle of the hallway just outside of the room that Kara had been in for what felt like forever.

Hank had gone to CatCo, disguised as Kara, in an attempt to save Kara's job as her life hung in the balance. But Alex hadn't moved from that spot since Hamilton threw them out of the room.

"Danvers?" An agent had just walked up to Alex.

"What." Alex responded in a very monotone voice.

"He's awake." He informed her. This caught Alex's attention.

"Where did you put him?"

"Unit 32." He responded. Alex stood up and made her way to interrogate the scum that had nearly killed her little sister.

"Is she dead yet?" The alien asked as Alex walked in, she knew he was talking about Kara.

"Shut up." Alex ordered in a deathly calm voice. This caused the other agents in the room feel the sudden need to be anywhere but in that room.

"I see you're close to that…thing." The alien observed.

"Don't make me tell you again." Alex threatened. "You will only talk when I ask you a question, and anything you say must be associated with the questions you have been asked. Do you understand."

The alien could tell that Alex meant business, so he didn't say anything.

Alex looked pleased with herself. "Alrighty then. Lets begin, what did you do to Supergirl?"

"You mean Zor-El? I kicked her ass, that's what I did." He answered with what Alex could only assume was a smug look on its face.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Alex yelled losing her patience.

The alien just laughed.

Alex gave him a deadly look before turning to one of the agents. "I'm done with him." She spat. She couldn't bare to look at it any longer.

xxSupergirlxx

Hank walked through the doors of CatCo, discussed as Kara. It was a total mess, there was still glass everywhere. Ms. Grant's office windows had been covered in plywood, making it exceedingly dark.

"Kara?" Winn walked up to him, "Alex said you were seriously hurt?"

"I'm not Ms. Danvers."" Hank said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm a DEO agent sent to act in Ms. Danvers' place until she is able to return."

"How do you look exactly like Kara?" Winn asked.

"That's not of your concern." Hank continued to make his way over to Kara's desk.

"Have you ever been an assistant before?" Winn asked, still following him.

"Please Mr. Schott, I'm a highly train agent for a secret organization that specializes in capturing criminal aliens." Hank informed him. "Cat Grant will be nothing."

Winn gave him a sympathetic look before walking back to his desk. Hank would soon understand why…

xxSupergirlxx

"Kara you must settle down." Alura said softly. "I know you don't understand what's going on but I promise things will be made clear soon."

"Why am I here?" Kara asked. "What happened to me?"

"Kara my dear daughter, please have a seat." Alura patted the spot next to her. Kara hesitated for a moment but sat down. "Now what would you like to know?"

"How am I here?" Kara asked in a defeated tone.

"You are right my dear daughter, this isn't real. This is all in your mind." Her mother told her. "But that doesn't mean what happens here isn't important."

"I miss you so much…" Kara's voice cracked as she told her mother.

"I miss you Kara." Her mother gave her a smile. "But there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not proud of you."

Kara hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "I have so many things I want to ask you."

"We have time." Alura assured Kara.

xxSupergirlxx

Alex sat in her lab unable to focus on anything other then her sister. Kara had been in surgery for nearly four hours and no one would tell Alex anything.

She had sat outside the DEO's OR for as long as she could, people had been in and out of that room multiple times but no one would tell Alex anything. She could no longer take just sitting there so she thought she would try and get some work done. But that wasn't working either. She couldn't help but worry about Kara. Her little sister had consumed ever thought in Alex's mind.

Just as Alex was thinking about storming into the OR and demanding to be told what was going on Hamilton walked into her lab.

"What's going on Hamilton?" Alex asked, standing up the second the doctor walked in.

"Kara is alright, you can go see her now but she's still asleep." Hamilton said. "She was hit by a kryptonite bullet that was incased in a special shell that would dissolve only when it hit her spine. We were able to remove it but some of the damage had already been done but she'll make a full recovery with time."

"Thank you Hamilton." Alex replied making her way out of the room. She got to the room Kara was always put in after she was hurt. The second she spotted Kara she ran to her side.

"Oh Kara." Alex sat down by her sisters bedside. She had never seen Kara look so pale before.

"She lost a lot of blood during the surgery, but she'll be alright." Hamilton informed her, Alex had noticed that Hamilton had followed her into the room. "I'm just going to take her vitals and I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." Alex responded, focusing back on her sister. She took Kara's hand in hers.

"Danvers, get that hand looked at." Hamilton ordered before walking out of the room.

"Come back to me Kara, I need you."

xxSupergirlxx

Hank had never fully appreciated how hard Kara really did work not only for the DEO but also for CatCo. Now he understood and he couldn't believe that she was able to do it.

"Get out of my sight Kiera!" Cat ordered.

Hank gave her a quick glance before turning and walking out of the room. "That women makes me miss my alien prison…"

Hank sat at Kara's desk with a huff. "How does she do it?"

"She's an alien." Winn pointed out, Hank almost pointed out that so was he but thought better of it.

"Not even an alien could deal with that women." Hank mumbled.

Just as Hank was about to call the people Cat had listed a man walked up to the desk with a smile on his face. "Hey Kara."

"Hey." He replied, not sure who this guy was.

"How has your day been?"

"Pretty dreadful actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is it worse then Saturday?" The man asked.

Hank not sure what to say responded with. "About the same."

The man gave a short laugh. "Hey listen I know our date Saturday was cut short but I was hoping we could try it again tonight? This time I'll actually make food."

So Kara and this guy had gone on a date…

"I've actually got some stuff going on tonight but maybe another time." He responded, he was trying to think of how Kara would respond but he definitely didn't want to go on a date with this guy.

The man looked a little disappointed but responded with. "Alright, call me if things change."

He smiled at Kara/Hank before turning and walking into Cat's office.

"Who's that?" Hank asked to Winn.

"That's Adam. He and Kara are dating." Winn informed him. "He's also Cat's son."

 _"Why on earth would Kara be dating her bosses son?" Hank thought as he watched Adam interact with cat._

"Kiera!" Cat called from her office just after Adam had left.

Hank stood up and walked into Cat's office. "Yes Ms. Grant."

"Did we not have this conversation earlier?" Cat asked but luckily she didn't really expect an answer as she continued on. "Are you going to hurt my son?"

"Of course not…" Hank said, not sure what else to say. He really was doing terrible at being Kara.

"Get out of my face…" Cat ordered. "Just leave the office."

Hank wasn't going to protest, he turned and walked out of the office.

xxSupergirlxx

Alex didn't know when she had fallen asleep or for how long but she was immediately woken when Kara had whispered her name.

"Alex…" Kara chocked out.

"Kara!" Alex shot up and immediately wrapped her arms around her sister. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Water." Was all Kara could say.

Alex immediately got up and grabbed the pitcher of water. She poured her a cup.

"Here you go." Alex said putting the glass to Kara's mouth and helping her tip her head up.

Kara held up her hand indicating that she had had enough. "Thanks." She gave Alex a small smile.

A moment of silence passed between the two sisters until Kara asked, "What happened?"

"You were shot with a kryptonite bullet. But you're alright." Alex assured her.

"And the alien?" Kara asked.

"We got him."

Kara gave a sigh of relief. "I would of thought Hank would have come in by now."

"Yeah about that…" Alex really didn't want to tell her sister that Hank had tried to fill in for her. "Listen I don't want you to get upset, promise me that no matter what I say you will stay calm."

Kara gave Alex a questioning look. "Okay?"

"Hank may have tried to fill in for you at CatCo…"

"He what?" Kara almost sat straight up but stopped and lay back down. "Do I still have a job?"

"Yeah but things might be a little bit difficult for you when you go back…"

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Kara asked.

"Probably best we wait to tell you that." Alex explained. Alex put her hand out with the cup of water incase Kara needed more.

Kara gave a worried look but took the cup of water again. "Thanks for being there for me Alex."

Another moment of silence passed by, and was again broken by Kara. "Alex I had a dream while I was asleep… I was on Krypton."

Alex gave Kara a sad look, she knew that must have been hard to have all those memories flung back at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure." Kara said. "But maybe later, I'm getting tiered."

"Okay, I'm here whenever you're ready." Alex informed her. "I'm going to go check in with Hank but I'll be back in here before you wake up again."

Kara gave her sister a soft smile. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too!"

xxSupergirlxx

Kara had returned to her apartment the next morning feeling as good as new. When she picked up her phone she noticed she had a three missed calls from Adam and a text as well. The text read:

 **Adam:** _Hey sorry to have blown up your phone today, I hope I didn't make you upset. Please call me when you get the chance._

Kara immediately called Adam back.

 _"Hey," Adam answered._

"Hey I'm so sorry I didn't get your calls or text, I didn't have my phone with me." Kara explained.

 _"It's fine, how was your night?"_

"It was alright. Alex and I were just having a sister night." Kara knew that Hank had spoken to Adam, which she got a lecture about dating her bosses son, and that he had told Adam that she was busy and that technically wasn't a lie because her and Alex were together all night.

" _Sounds like fun." Adam responded. "So you aren't upset with me right? I mean it's totally understandable if you are, especially after everything my mom pulled."_

"No, I'm not upset with you." Kara responded. "I'll see you tonight. What time?"

 _"I'll pick you up around 7?" Adam suggested._

"Sounds perfect." Kara couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending more time with Adam. "Oh I forgot to ask how did moving go?"

 _"Really well. My dad helped out a ton." Adam explained._

"That's good. Are you moved into the apartment here?"

 _"Yeah, I mean things are still in boxes but I'm hoping to unpack all that today." Adam explained._

"Hey I'm sorry to cut this short but I've got to get ready for work." Kara apologized, she hated the fact that she couldn't keep talking to him. "Will you text me later?"

 _"Of course." Adam responded. "I hope you have a better day today."_

"See you tonight." Kara replied before hanging up and heading to her room to get ready.

xxSupergirlxx

Kara arrived to CatCo at her normal time only to be met with a very unsettling sight. "Winn, why is there a desk there?"

"Um…" Winn looked very uncomfortable. "You may have a bit of a problem."

"Who is?" Kara asked. "How do you pronounce that name?"

"It's Siobhan… Siobhan Smythe." A brunette women walked up to Kara and Winn, holding a cup of coffee. "I'm Ms. Grant's new assistant."

Kara shot Winn a look. What was going on?


	5. From Bad to Good and Back Again

(A/n at the end)

Chapter 5: From Bad to Good and Back Again.

Kara collapsed onto her couch, it was taking everything out of her not to just burst into tears. Her day couldn't have gone worse. She had felt as if she were stabbed in the back with a kryptonite knife.

Kara had just finally mustered up the strength to get off her couch when there was a knock at her door, using her X-Ray vision, Adam…

 _"Oh no." Kara thought to herself remembering their date tonight._

Kara walked to the door and answered it. "Hey," She gave him as happy a smile as she could accomplish.

"Hey," Adam gave her the most amazing, genuine smiles Kara had ever seen.

"Come in, I'm almost ready." Kara stepped to the side to let him in.

Before Kara could walk away however Adam pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back as hard as she dared.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked pulling away to look into her eyes.

"I am now," Kara said with a real smile spreading across her face, she leaned up and kissed him.

When they pulled away they were both smiling like idiots, after a moment however Adam's face turned serious. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Kara said, "Just a long day."

"What did she do now?" Adam asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Adam..." Kara didn't want to ruin the night by talking about Siobhan but she also knew she couldn't lie to Adam. "Can we just enjoy tonight?"

Adam studied Kara for a moment before ultimately deciding it would be better just to drop the subject. "Okay. I'll hang out in here if you still have things you need to do."

"I wont take long I promise." Kara smiled at him before running back to her room. Adam figured that would be a good time to text Cat.

 **Adam:** _What did you do to Kara this time?_

 _A few moments later Cat responded._

 **Cat:** _I have no idea what you are talking about._

 **Adam:** _You know exactly what I'm talking about. Mom, you were the one that encouraged me to pursue this relationship so why are you acting like a bomb that's about to go off?_

 **Cat:** _If your girlfriend is upset it has nothing to do with me. Maybe you should ask her. Goodnight Adam._

Adam stared at his phone, sometimes he really did wonder if he wanted to try and have a relationship with Cat.

XXsupergirlXX

Kara and Adam had finished dinner and were now watching the first Hunger Games movie. Kara had laid her head on Adams shoulder at the beginning of the movie and didn't move it at all throughout the movie. Just as Adam was turning off the movie he looked over to notice that Kara had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the women.

"Kara." Adam whispered. He really wouldn't mind just letting her sleep but he figured he should at least try, the women didn't move at all. So Adam placed the remote on the table and leaned back into the couch, he focused on Kara's breathing and soon was falling to sleep as well.

XXsupergirlXX

Kara had woken up around two to find that she and Adam were asleep on his couch and she had drooled all over his shirt. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed in that moment, so she made sure Adam was still asleep and with her superbreath she dried his shirt.

"Adam." Kara touched his shoulder causing the young man to stir to life. He looked over at Kara and smiled.

"Hey," He said through his sleepiness. "What time is it?"

"Two. I'm so sorry for falling asleep." Kara apologized. They had had such a wonderful dinner and she felt bad for ruining the night by falling asleep.

"You're fine." Adam assured her, still smiling. Adam could tell that Kara had been upset throughout their dinner but as the night went on she became less distracted and began to enjoy the night. "Kara, I know you didn't really want to talk about it but I hope you know that no matter what's going on you can talk to me."

Kara gave him a look that he wasn't quite sure what it meant before she looked down. "I know."

Adam placed his hand just under her chin and lightly pressed up getting her to look at him. He didn't need to say anything for Kara to see that he cared about her. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss the man in front of her.

After a few moments the couple pulled apart but kept their eyes closed, and their foreheads rested on the others.

"How do you do it?" Kara asked taking Adam off guard.

"What?" Adam asked. He opened his eyes and was met by Kara's sky blue eyes looking back at him.

"How do you always manage to make me forget about how messed up my life is every time I'm around you?" Kara thought in that moment that she could just spill every secret she was keeping from him. The only thing that was holding her back was the fact that they had known each other for only about a week.

"It's just one of my talents." Adam said with a smirk. He could tell there was something going on in her head, he could see it in her eyes. "Kara…" He began but didn't know what else to say.

"Can I spend the night?" Kara asked in a rush. Surprising herself more then Adam.

Adam stood up without a word and put his hand out for her, leading her back into his room. They both lay on the bed wrapped in each others arms. Adam kissed Kara's forehead. "You're something else Kara Danvers." He whispered. _"You are something entirely different then I've ever known."_ He thought to himself.

"So are you Adam Foster." Kara whispered back. _"Please forgive me for lying to you."_ She thought to herself.

The couple listened to each other breathing and soon they were both asleep, wrapped in one another.

XXsupergirlXX

Kara had walked into work at CatCo fully expect a day that was just as bad as the day before, but now she couldn't help but smile as she thought about her night with Adam.

"Kiera." Siobhan greeted, causing Kara's mood to crash to the ground.

"It's Kara." Kara corrected her in as nice of a tone as she could muster.

"Whatever." Siobhan continued to work at her desk and didn't look back up at the women after that.

Winn walked up to Kara, "Hey."

Kara gave him a look that told him she was so close to throwing Siobhan through a window.

"Just remember, you are Cat's only assistant that has ever been able to last. Siobhan wont last long at all." He tried to reassure her.

Kara sat down and admitted, "I don't know how long I can take this."

Winn gave her a sympathetic smile before returning to his own desk.

Just as Kara was about to begin going through her emails she received a text.

 **Adam:** _Hey can I pick you up for lunch?_

 **Kara:** _Yeah, around 12?_

 **Adam:** _Perfect, see you then :)_

Kara couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Adam again. She was suddenly in a lot better mood thanks to it.

"Siobhan meeting, now!" Cat ordered as she walked by completely ignoring Kara.

Siobhan gave Kara a look that made Kara want to use her heat vision on her. _"Self control Kara, self control."_ She thought to herself as she went on to work, pretending as if she was unaffected by everything that was happening.

XXsupergirlXX

Kara and Adam made their way to Noonan's for lunch, the couple sat in the far back both laughing at the other as they looked over the menu.

"Has your day been any better?" Adam asked.

"It's great now." Kara smiled at him avoiding giving him a real answer.

Adam couldn't help but shake his head. "Kara, seriously what's going on?"

Kara looked down not wanting to look into his eyes. She knew she was going to have to tell him what was going on sooner or later but she would much rather it be later.

 **"** Adam please, can't we just enjoy the time we get with each other right now?" Kara asked.

Adam had said something in response but all Kara could hear now was the increasingly fast heartbeat of a man who had just walked into the Café, and Kara knew exactly what it meant.

"Adam…" She interrupted him but just as she was about to say they needed to get out of there the man began to shout.

"Everyone get down on the ground!" Kara noticed the gun for the first time, he pulled it out and pointed it at one of the baristas. "NOW!"

Everyone quickly followed his instructions and lay on the ground. Kara tried to find a way to get out so that she could change into her Supergirl suit but knew that where she and Adam were there was no chance of that happening.

Adam grabbed Kara's hand as they lay face down on the ground and Kara couldn't help but squeeze back. She looked over at him and she noticed that Adam didn't look as worried as she expected him to, that or he was just really good at hiding it.

Just then Kara could hear yet another heartbeat that was beating equally as fast as the gunmans but it was from the man in a green hoodie who was closest to Kara. Kara gave him a look and what the man was planning to do was written all over his face.

"Don't." Kara pleaded as quietly as possible to the man.

The man shot Kara a look before rushing the gunman. The gunman quickly reacted by pulling the trigger, the man in the hoodie shouted in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Anyone else wanna play hero?!" The gunman shouted, no one said anything or moved. "Take out your wallets! Place them in front of you and everyone move to the south side!" Nobody moved. "Don't make me shot someone else." The man threated pointing his gun at a little girl .

Everyone quickly reacted, Adam pulled out his wallet and placed it in front of him before standing up himself, followed by Kara doing the same. The couple moved with the rest of the group over to the south side of the café. Adam never letting go of Kara's hand.

The gunman went around collecting everyone's wallets, keeping his gun trained on the group of people. The man in the hoodie was laying motionless in the center of the room but Kara could still faintly hear his heartbeat. She could tell he was in need of serious medical attention but at least he was still alive.

It felt like they were sitting their, in silence, for what felt like forever. They Kara's phone began to ring, and to her horror it wasn't on silent. The gunman's eyes locked with Kara's and he made a beeline for her.

"Give me your phone, NOW!" He shouted waving his gun in Kara's face. Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to the gunman.

He took a look at the screen before giving a sharp laugh. "Ms. Grant… As in Cat Grant."

The gunman threw Kara's phone to the ground, causing the screen to shatter. He placed the gun on Kara's forehead. "Is it Cat Grant?" He asked in a sinister voice.

"Yes." Kara answered quietly.

To Kara's horror, not for her safety but for the sack of her secret, the gunman pulled her forward.

"Please don't take her." Adam stood up trying to save Kara.

"Adam don't!" Kara begged.

"Sit down!" The man shouted at Adam while keeping the gun trained on Kara.

Adam reluctantly sat down but Kara could tell that he was ready to take action the second he needed to.

"So you work for the Queen of All Media herself." He began to wave Kara's phone around, but continued to point the gun in her face. "Well unlucky for you it just so happens to be that Cat Grant is the reason I no longer have a job."

 _"Are you sure that's not because you're a psychopath?"_ Kara couldn't help but think.

Kara could tell that Adam was about to let it slip that he was Cat's son but Kara shot him a look that said _don't you dare._

She honestly didn't know what the guy expected her to say so she stayed silent.

"For someone who works with a women who is so confidant you sure didn't learn that from her." The man bent down and got in Kara's face. Just then her phone began to ring again. The gunman grabbed the phone. "Should we say hello to the Queen herself? Now don't tell her what's going on here."

He put the gun up to Kara's head. "Say hi." He put the phone on speaker. Kara didn't say anything so he jabbed the gun into Kara's side.

"Cat." Kara said trying to sound professional but also hopping Cat caught on to the use of her first name.

"Kiera, where on earth are you? You're lunch break ended thirty minutes ago." Cat's angry voice came over the speaker.

"I know, Adam and I got a bit caught up." Kara lied, she needed to do whatever it took to keep her secret. How on earth was she going to explain to Hank and Alex that everyone at Noonan's found out about her being Supergirl.

"Well get your butt back in your desk or you can kiss your job goodbye!" Cat threatened before hanging up.

"Well then, seems like someone else is going to be needing to find a new job." The gunman laughed.

Kara didn't know what to do, she knew that the second he got done playing with Kara he was going to try and shoot her but it wouldn't have any effect on her and she would have some explaining to do.

The gunman stayed quiet for a moment, continuing to watch Kara.

It all happened in a split second, one moment the gun was pointed at Kara and the next it was pointed at Adam. Kara got on her feet and tried to go after the gunman before he could pull the trigger, she was too late. The gun fired and Adam cried out in pain. Kara grabbed the gun and in a matter of seconds she had it pointed at the man.

"Adam!" Kara shouted taking her eyes off the man and toward the man that she knew she already loved.

One guy moved forward to take the gun from Kara so that she could go to Adam's side. Without hesitation she handed him the gun and ran over to Adam. She grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?" Kara asked. What a dumb question, of course he's not okay.

Adam gave Kara a weak smile. Kara looked down to see where the bullet had entered, it had gone through his abdomen but it shouldn't have hit anything serious. "You're going to be okay."

Adam gestured for Kara to move closer to him so she did. "I know because I've got you."

Kara shook her head. Kara hadn't notice that all around her everyone was running out of the building, her focus was solely on Adam.

Kara looked around for the first time to see that the gunman had now been tackled to the ground by a police officer and another was making her way over to Kara and Adam.

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer, we're going to get you some help okay?" The detective informed Adam. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Adam said with a short laugh, which caused him to wince.

"Adam you could take this a bit more seriously you know." Kara chastised him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Adam grabbed Kara's hand.

"Who called you?" Kara couldn't help but ask.

"Cat Grant." Sawyer informed her, she then moved out of the way for the medic.

xxSupergirlxx

Kara sat by Adam's bedside unsure of what to do. Adam had been given some painkiller to help with the pain but it also put him asleep. Just as Kara lost herself in though the hospital room door opened and in walked Cat.

Kara had yet to notice her boss, as her focus was on Adam and nothing else.

"Kara." Cat called trying to get the women's attention. Kara's head snapped up and she looked over at her boss, she immediately stood up.

"Ms. Grant." Kara greeted. She was still in the clothes she was wearing at Noonan's and was now very self-conscious of the fact that she was covered in Adam's blood. Cat must have noticed too because he face softened.

"How is he?" Cat asked as she moved to the other side of the bed.

"Nothing life threatening but he'll be in pain for a bit. They gave him a painkiller to help but it made him quit tiered." Kara informed her, suddenly feeling the need to be anywhere other then in that room with Cat Grant Kara grabbed her bag. "I'll give you some room."

Kara placed a kiss on Adam's cheek before making her way out of the room. She really needed to get out of those clothes.

 _ **A/N So what did y'all think? I know some of you are going to point this out so let me explain, yes i know Maggie doesn't come in until much later but i couldn't help myself, she has become a favorite and i just couldn't wait to bring her into the story so I've brought her in early! Anyway please leave a review. I**_ **f i get up to 22 reviews i'll post the second i finish the chapter if not you get to wait up to a week.**


	6. Fix It

_**A/N First happy Thanksgiving this week guys! It's one of my favorite holidays and i hope everyone has a fantastic day (that includes all those who don't live in the US, i hope you have a great day as well) So this chapter was interesting to write. When i first started writing it i had a completely different vision for it but when i got to writing it took me in a different directions. So here you go!**_

 _ **This time lets shoot for 30 reviews, you did great with 22 so lets see if we can't get that higher. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 6: Fix It

Kara and Adam lay on Adam's bed, neither really saying anything. Kara hadn't left Adam's side since he was discharged from the hospital a little over eight hours ago and Adam didn't mind one bit. He knew that she was blaming herself and if it made her feel better to be near him then who was he to stop her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked as she shifted in the bed.

"Just how lucky I am." Adam answered smiling at her.

"You were just shot." Kara pointed out in all seriousness.

"Well you could focus on that or you could focus on the fact that the bullet didn't hit in major organs, or you can chose to focus on the fact that I have the worlds greatest girlfriend who has been by my side this whole time helping me." Adam grinned, he knew Kara wished that he would take this more seriously but the second he wasn't thinking about all the good things going on in his life he began to think about how close he was to possibly dying. He would much rather look at the good.

Kara just shook her head, "I'm getting hungry, do you want anything?"

"Sure." Adam smiled. "Whatever you're having sounds great."

xxSupergirlxx

Supergirl sat at the round table during their DEO briefing meeting, everyone could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

"Supergirl." Alex called but getting no response from the hero. Alex stood and walked over to her sister. She cautiously placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara."

Kara's head shot up, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Hank asked from the other side of the table.

"Yeah, sorry." Kara tried to explain but not very convincingly.

Hank watched Kara for a moment before dismissing the other agents, he and Alex stayed by Kara.

"Ms. Danvers I know you've got a lot going on but in case you've forgotten your aunt and uncle are hell-bent on destroying this world…" Hank pointed out.

"I know." Kara looked down, how had things gotten so bad lately? She knew her priority needed to be stopping Non but her focus was going to Adam instead. "I'll get it together."

"Kara look at me." Alex sat in the chair next to her sister. "I know things have been hard lately but they're only going to get worse if we don't stop Non."

"I know," Kara looked into Alex's eyes. "Don't worry, this is my focus. I promise."

xxSupergirlxx

 **One Week Later**

Things with Adam were only getting better but thing with CatCo and the DEO were only getting worse. Hank had been riding Kara about staying focused and Cat was riding Kara about disappearing all the time. Kara just needed to get away and out of the craziness that was her life at the moment.

"Hey," Adam greeted as he walked into his living room. Kara had basically been living in Adam's apartment the last week which neither really minded.

"Hey," Kara stood and walked over to him. "You feeling okay?"

"Feeling a little stir-crazy but I'm alright." Adam kissed Kara before making his way over to the couch. He sat down and gestured for Kara to join him. "Kara we need to talk."

Great…

"What's up?" Kara asked, trying to keep her voice even. She sat down facing Adam.

"I care about you, a lot." Adam grabbed her hands in his. "I would like to think I've gotten to know you the last few weeks and I can tell you have a tendency to blame yourself for things you have no control over. Kara, me getting shot was not your fault."

Kara was no longer meeting Adam's eyes.

Just as Adam was about to continue talking Kara's phone rang. Kara went to grab it when Adam stopped her. "Please can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized, she knew if it was DEO business it couldn't wait. Adam gestured for her to pick up the phone as he sat back on the couch.

"Hey Alex." Kara answered.

 _"Hey we've got movement by Non and Astra. How fast can you get to the DEO?"_

"Do you really need me there though?" Kara knew if it had to do with Non and Astra it was important but she secretly hoped that maybe she'd be able to buy herself some time with Adam.

 _"Kara, this is important." Alex sounded a little frustrated._

"Okay, I'll be there in five." Kara informed her sister before hanging up. She looked at Adam and she could tell he wasn't too happy. "I'm sorry Adam."

"Kara, I knew coming into this relationship that times like this were going to come up and you would need to leave randomly. I just hope one day you trust me enough to tell me what's going on." Adam really didn't want to be upset about this but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he just wanted to sit down and have a conversation with his girlfriend. "Go ahead and do what you need to."

"Adam…" Kara really didn't know what to say. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Kara." Adam looked at his girlfriend. "I just wished you trusted me."

"I do trust you." This was killing Kara but she knew she had to go. "Adam, I have to…"

"Go Kara, I'll be here when you're done."

Kara gave him one last look before turning and leaving. She couldn't help but feel extremely bad.

xxSupergirlxx

Supergirl, Hank and Alex just walked back into the DEO after a wild goose chase. Kara couldn't help but be upset.

"We'll work on other leads and hope something pans out." J'onn began as he made his way over to the computer.

"Am I okay to go?" Kara asked Alex and J'onn.

"Well I was hoping you and Alex could put in a little training time but if you've got something important going on you're welcome to leave."

"Can we reschedule the training session?" Kara asked Alex.

"Sure." Alex nodded. Kara could tell there was something else going on.

"Okay can we stop dancing around and you just tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on Kara." Alex tried to reassure her. "Go home. I'll let you know if anything comes up okay?"

Kara looked at her sister and then over to Hank.

"Fine but Adam and I really need to have some uninterrupted time to talk so could you try and only call in emergencies?" Kara asked.

"I'll only call if we absolutely need you." Alex promised.

xxSupergirlxx

Kara walked into Adam's apartment caring a bag of takeout.

"I come baring food." Kara stuck the bag first into the room while hiding her face from Adam.

Adam laughed. "Get in here."

Kara walked into the bedroom and she saw Adam was smiling.

She placed the bag of takeout on the bed and sat so she was facing Adam. "I'm sorry."

Adam just shook his head. "Don't be."

Kara looked at Adam, she knew that Hank and Alex could throw a fit but she couldn't keep hiding this anymore. She trusted Adam and he deserved an answer. "Adam you deserve to know the truth, you need to know that I kept this from you not because I don't trust you but…"

"Kara stop right there." Adam interrupted her. "Look whatever it is you're about to tell me, don't. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me because I got upset, I want you to want to tell me."

"I do want to tell you." Kara explained.

"No Kara you don't, you feel obligated to." Adam grabbed Kara's hand. "Look we both know we care about each other and right now all I need to know is you're still in this, I don't care what it is you do with Alex, just as long as you come back to me."

Kara looked at him, she felt as if there was more behind his words. "I'll always come back to you."

Adam leaned in and kissed Kara. "I know this may seem soon but I love you Kara Danvers."

Kara looked into his eyes. "I love you too Adam Foster."

The couple beamed at one another before kissing again, this time much longer then before.

xxSupergirlxx

Kara and Adam were seated at Adam's table about to start their lunch when a knock came at Adam's door. Kara stood up, telling Adam to sit down, and went to open the door.

"Ms. Grant." Kara greeted her boss and boyfriends mother.

"Is Adam here?" Cat asked looking a bit surprised that Kara was opening the door.

"Yeah," Kara stepped to the side allowing Cat to walk in. Kara was quickly trying to figure out how to make her exit.

"What are you doing here? We talked about this last time, you need to call before you just drop by." Adam stood up but kept his hand on the table to steady himself.

"I'm aware of our agreement but this is something that couldn't wait." Cat explained. Just as she was about to continue Kara's phone rang.

Kara, trying to hide her excitement, excused herself and walked to the bedroom. "You couldn't have called at a better time."

"I'm glad my timing's good." Alex laughed. "Hey I know you said you needed time with Adam but I was hoping we could get in that training session?"

"Sure, right now?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm already at the DEO so we can start whenever you get here." Alex sounded a lot happier then she had in days.

"See you soon." Kara replied before hanging up the phone, she walked out of the room to see that Cat and Adam were now both sitting at the table, neither saying anything. "I'm so sorry Adam, but I've gotta go."

Adam gave Kara a look that basically said _help me,_ but what he said seemed a lot calmer. "Alright, see you tonight?"

"Definitely," Kara smiled at him.

Just as she was at the door Adam's voice stopped her. "Love you."

Kara couldn't help but beam. She turned around to look him in the eyes. "Love you too."

xxSupergirlxx

Cat sat there stunned. Has she really just heard Adam and Kara tell each other they loved them? Cat turned to look at her son when she heard the door close behind her assistant. "Did you…"

"Yes," Adam said, he still had a stupid smile on his face.

"You've been dating for two days…" Cat sounded completely dumbfounded.

"It's been over three weeks." Adam corrected before getting up and pulling his and Kara's lunch out of the oven. "You hungry?"

"Adam I need to talk to you." Cat stood up.

"And I'm hungry," Adam stated.

"Adam I'm serious." Cat was getting frustrated.

Adam turned and looked at Cat. "I just don't understand you. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you treating Kara worse now that we're dating? Why would you hire a second assistant when you knew it would kill her?" Adam was furious. "And before you go accusing Kara of being unprofessional or anything like that you should know she refused to tell me any of that. She refuses to talk about what happens at CatCo."

Cat looked down, "I know I've been harder on her lately and hiring Siobhan wasn't my proudest moment."

Adam laughed humorlessly. "Do you realize how much that hurt Kara? She is one of the happiest, most uplifting people I've ever met but since you hired Siobhan she walks around like she's got her own personal storm cloud over her head."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Cat felt so bad, she knew that it was a stupid thing to do at the time and she only felt worse about it.

"Then fire Siobhan!" Adam yelled. He had held his anger in for far too long and it was now all boiling over.

"Adam, I can't fire her without reasonable cause." Cat tried to explain.

"Then find reasonable cause." Adam said in a deadly calm voice. "Kara is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you want me in your life you'll fix it."

Cat looked down, she knew she needed to do everything she could to protect her relationship with Adam. "Okay."


	7. I Love You

Chapter 7: I love you

Kara walked into the DEO dressed in her Supergirl Suit. She found Alex talking to Agent Miner, one of the newest agents.

"Supergirl." Miner stood at attention.

"Agent Miner." Kara smiled at him, he was still very professional around her. Most of the other agents were used to Kara now but he had only just joined the DEO a few weeks ago. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well Ma'am."

"That's good." Kara turned her attention to Alex. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment. If you want to start warming up you can head to training room 3." Alex smiled at her sister. "I shouldn't be long."

"Sounds good." Kara smiled. She turned to Miner. "Have a good day Agent."

"Thank you, Supergirl." Minder responded. Kara couldn't help but laugh at how rigid he acted every time she was around.

Kara walked into the third training room, the one she and Alex always used. She began to warm up. She hadn't been in there very long before she saw Alex making her way over to the room, but just before Alex could walk into the room the large metal door slammed closed and then there was a locking noise.

"Alex?" Kara walked up to the door, she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Supergirl you okay?" Alex's voice came over the intercom that was in the room.

"Yeah the doors locked. I'll see if I can get it open on my side." Kara answered but just as she was about to try to physically move the door, the room was filled in a bright green tint and Kara immediately felt weak and sick. "Alex... we have a problem."

"What's going on Supergirl?" Alex asked but Kara didn't answer, she made her way over to the panel that controlled the level of kryptonite exposure and tried to turn it down but instead the levels began to rise even higher. "Talk to me, Supergirl."

Kara collapsed to the floor, unable to keep standing as the entire room was filled in green light. "Alex…kryptonite."

Kara didn't have the energy to say much more, she knew that if the levels continued to rise she would be dead in a matter of minutes.

XXsupergirlXX

Alex's heart felt as if it could pound right out of her chest.

"Alex…kryptonite." Kara stammered.

"Oh my god." Alex couldn't help but say aloud. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

Alex turned and ran to the control bay, "Vasquez what the hell's going on in training 3?"

"I have no idea Agent Danvers. I've lost all control to that room, the only thing I can pull up are the cameras." Vasquez explained, continuing to type away at her computer.

"Get me the cameras!" Alex ordered. "Damnit of all the days for Hank to be gone, he had to pick this one?"

The feed from the room pulled up on the large screen, Alex spotted Kara instantly, laying by the control panel. She wasn't moving.

"Do you have control over coms?" Alex asked, not even bothering to mask the fear in her voice.

"Yes," Vasquez handed Alex a headset and placed on in her own ear.

"Supergirl can you hear me?" Alex asked, this time trying to keep the worry from showing in her voice.

"Alex?" Kara crouched out. "Alex, please get me out of here."

"We're working on it. We'll get you out soon, I promise." Alex had to take the earpiece out and motioned for Vasquez to do the same. "What the hell is happening?"

"Agent Danvers, I have no idea. The controls to the door, lock, and the kryptonite levels are completely out of my control. There's no way this should even be possible."

"Is the system malfunctioning or have we been hacked?" Alex asked, he eyes were still on Kara.

Vasquez just shook her head. "Neither should be possible, but the kryptonite levels keep going up and down. No malfunction would do that."

Alex understood completely. "Why would someone do that?"

Vasquez gave Alex a look that said, you already know the answer. But she answered anyway. "So that Supergirl doesn't die too quickly."

Alex shut her eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. The DEO was supposed to be a safe place for Kara. She shouldn't be hurt here, it shouldn't be possible.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to be any use to you, trying to find the hacker. This isn't my field." Vasquez knew that if she was the only one working on this Supergirl would die and she couldn't let that happen. Not when she'd gotten to know the young women and had grown to care for her.

Kara's mouth was moving so Alex put her earpiece back in. "What were you saying Supergirl?"

"Alex, you need…you need to get Winn." Kara was really struggling to talk now but Alex could tell her sister was going to keep fighting.

"Winn of course. Supergirl you're a genius." Alex turned to one of the Agents who had been standing, watching everything that was going on. "You, I need you to go to CatCo and get a guy by the name of Winn Schott. Bring him here immediately. Tell him it's about Supergirl."

The Agent just stared at Alex and Alex did not have time to waste. "MOVE!"

"Yes ma'am." The agent snapped into action. He and a female agent made there way out of the room. Alex immediately turned toward the screen.

"Talk to me Supergirl, how are you feeling?" Alex asked trying to keep her sister awake and talking.

"My bodies on fire." Kara explained as she winced as pain shot through her. "Alex what's going on?"

"We aren't sure yet but we're going to figure it out I promise." Alex knew she was about to breakdown but she fought it off, she had to be there for Kara.

"Alex…" Kara's eyes opened and Alex could see her beautiful sky blue eyes but they were shining with tears. "I love you."

"No Kara." Alex could feel her own tears making there way to the surface. "You don't get to do that. We aren't giving up. We're going to fight this."

"I just need you to know that." Kara looked directly into the camera. "Please…if I don't…"

"Stop it Kara." Alex ordered, her tone had a lot more of a bite then she intended it to. "We're going to get you out of there even if it means I have to use dynamite to blow up the door damnit."

A small smile spread across Kara's face. "I know you would. But with how I am right now the blast would probably kill me anyway."

"Kara.." Alex had to sit down for a moment. She held her head in her hands.

Kara's voice broke from all the emotion. "I'm scared."

A tear made its way down Alex's face. "We're going to save you."

XXsupergirlXX

The two DEO agents walked through the doors of CatCo and made there way up to the floor where Ms. Grants office was. They grabbed a red headed man.

"Winn Schott?"

"He's over there, dark hair." The man pointed toward a nerdy looking man.

The agents nodded a thanks before making their way over to Winn.

"Are you Winn Schott?" The female agent asked.

"Yes.." Winn looked up at them suspiciously.

"Good, I'm agent Wilson and this is Agent Matthews. We need you to come with us." Agent Wilson ordered.

Winn laughed. "I'm not going with you anywhere."

"Supergirl's life is on the line and you're the only one that can help us." Matthews stated very matter-of-factly.

Fear flooded Winn's face as he listed to the agent. He was already on his feet and grabbing his coat before the agent had even finished.

"Let's go." Winn began walking and not even waiting for the agents. Kara was in danger and he could help. There was no time to loss.

XXsupergirlXX

Cat had left Adam's apartment about half an hour ago. He was washing the dishes. He saved the rest of the meal for Kara later. He couldn't help but feel like something was…off. He didn't know what but it felt like something bad was about to happen and no matter what he did there was nothing he could do to shake the feeling.

Adam grabbed his phone, he felt the need to check in with Kara. He called her but there was no answer so he sent a text.

 **Adam:** _Hey just checking in. Hope everything is okay. Call me when you get a chance please._

He set his phone down and went over to the TV, maybe there was something about Supergirl on the news that would give him some idea of what was happening.

Nothing… Every news channel he checked there was no sign of Supergirl anywhere on any of the news channels. He checked his phone again but no response.

"I'm just being stupid. She's fine." Adam said aloud to no one. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

XXsupergirlXX

Winn saw Alex first and just by the look on her face he could tell that this was really bad, then he noticed the screen.

"Oh my god," Winn picked up the pace. "Alex what's going on?"

"Thank god you're here Winn. Someone has hacked into the DEO's system and they have locked Kara in one of the training rooms. They have control over the kryptonite levels as well." Alex explained. She handed Winn an earpiece.

"Where's Henshaw?" Winn asked taking the seat that Vasquez had just stood up from.

"He went on a prisoner transport and he's not expected back until after 10 tonight." Alex explained. "We've tried to get in contact with him but he's not answering."

Winn began to type away at the computer in front of him. He wouldn't say another word until Kara's voice filled his ear.

"Winn?"

His eyes shot up to the screen. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in a room filled with kryptonite." Kara whispered.

"Don't worry, that'll soon be over." Winn promised continuing to type away at his computer. His face went from worry to anger in a matter of moments.

"What is it?" Alex asked noticing the change on the tech geniouses face. Winn took out his earpiece and gestured for Alex to do the same. "Kara, I need to take my com out for a moment but I'll be right back okay?"

"What is it Alex?" Kara asked, the effort required for Kara to talk was so much worse now that she'd been exposed to such high levels of kryptonite for nearly 30 minutes now.

"It's nothing, I'll be right back." Alex promised before taking out her own earpiece. "Winn?"

Winn shook his head. "There's no doubt in my mind that this is a hacker. This guys signature is everywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Hackers when they're writing code they'll usually put in a pattern that's known as their signature. It's so that if another hacker stubbles upon their work they know who was responsible."

"Have you seen this signature before?"

"Not in person but I know who it belongs to." Alex could hear the anger in Winn's voice. "He goes by the name Nightflock. He's basically a hired hitman but for hacking."

"I'm guessing this Nightflock is good."

"He's one of the best hackers in the country." Winn kept his eyes on the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard. His eyes narrowed. "But I'm better."

XXsupergirlXX

Winn had been typing away at the computer for what felt like forever. He was able to take control of the kryptonite control panel for a moment, just long enough to give Kara some time to get stronger but it didn't last long.

"Alex," Winn stopped typing and turned to look at Alex.

"What?" Alex rushed up to Winn. She could tell that he was acting a little weird. He put a finger to his lips begging her to be quiet.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He folded it up and handed it to Alex. She was about to open it when Winn stopped her. "Not here, go somewhere there's no cameras or other people." He said this all in a whisper.

Alex gave him a questioning look but the look on Winn's face told her this was serious.

She nodded before walking off.

Alex walked into her lab, she looked around to make sure she was the only one around before unfolding the paper.

 _We have to find the computer or tablet that is being used to hack the system. Nightflock is here, in the DEO._

Alex could feel her heart rate rising even higher then it had been since Kara was trapped in that room.

She rushed back to Winn, "What do we do?"

"I'll keep working here, once I have a location you'll be the first to know." Winn whispered, he kept his eyes on the screen and continued to type. But he stopped immediately and turned toward Alex. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Winn?" Alex could tell he had been wanting to say something since he began working.

Winn looked down, when he finally spoke his voice was full of emotion. "What happens to Kara after she's been exposed to kryptonite this long? There is bound to be long term effects."

Alex placed her hand on the tech geniuses shoulder. "We're going to get her out of there, Winn. She's going to be okay. I can't allow myself to think anything but that."

Winn nodded his head.

"Alex?" Kara's voice came over the com.. Alex immediately put her ear piece in and told Winn to turn off the speaker what would allow everyone to hear Kara.

"I'm here Kara." Alex watched the screen.

XXsupergirlXX

Adam was now on the brink of a nervous breakdown. He had been glued to his tv trying to figure out if Supergirl had been hurt. But there was nothing. No news about the women he loved anywhere. He had called and text Kara another time and was now sitting motionless.

He didn't know what to do. He would have called Alex, Kara's sister, but he didn't have her number. He went over to Kara's apartment to see if she had returned there but there was no answer. He had called Cat to see if Kara had come into the office but Cat hadn't seen her since she left Adam's apartment.

It had only been a few hours but the feeling that something bad had happened had now grown in his stomach and he just needed to hear Kara's voice and know that it was all going to be okay.

XXsupergirlXX

"I need you to do something for me." Kara's voice was dry and the effort to talk was almost becoming unbearable.

"What is it?" Alex asked. She knew that this fight was hard for Kara but Alex couldn't bare the thought of her little sister giving up.

"Go get my phone and call Adam." Kara had to take a breath before continuing. "Patch the call into the speaker so I can talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Alex…I need to say," Kara stopped. "I need to talk to him in case…"

But Kara didn't finish her sentence. Alex didn't need her to.

"I'll go get it." Alex promised before running to her lab and grabbed Kara's bag. She rummaged through it until she pulled out the phone. She notice that Adam had called and texted Kara a few times.

She took the phone to Winn.

"Can you patch a call over the coms to Kara?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Winn put his hand out to take the phone, he got the password from Alex and began setting things up. "Okay, here you go. We'll have to take our earpieces out , you know for privacy."

"Thanks Winn." Alex turned her earpiece back on. "Kara. We've got the phone set up."

"Call him." Kara chocked out.

Alex pushed call and pulled out her earpiece.

XXsupergirlXX

Kara could hear the ringing of the phone, she wanted to sit up by the wall but couldn't even muster up enough energy to move her arms.

 _"Kara thank god. You okay?"_ Adam sounded so worried.

"Adam…" She was so grateful to hear his voice, "I'm…"

 _"Kara you sound really weak, are you okay?"_ Adam asked again.

"Something's happened." Kara in that moment now wished she had told Adam about her being Supergirl, but she needed to focus on the call. She had to muster up as much strength as she could so she could get out what she needed to. "Adam, I need you to go to my apartment… In my bedside table is a letter. Please read it."

" _Kara what's going on?"_ Adam's voice was filled with worry.

"That letter will explain everything you need…" Kara had to close her eyes, talking this much was making her whole body feel like it was on fire. "need to know."

 _"Kara please tell me what's going on."_ Adam begged.

"I love you Adam." Kara felt the tears begin to roll down her face.

 _"Kara, what happened? You're scaring the hell out of me."_

"Adam just read the letter. I…I need to go." Kara was trying her best to fight off the emotion. "I love you."

Kara didn't hear what else Adam said, she had told the two most important people that she loved them and now she no longer needed to fight so hard. She allowed herself be taken by the sleep that had been begging to take her away since she had first collapsed on the floor.

All Kara could feel and see was complete, and total blackness.


	8. Of Course It's You

_**A/N Hey Everyone! So here's the next chapter! I'm a bit big on cliffhangers, so sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be out soon. Remember the more reviews the fast i upload!**_

Chapter 8: Of Course It's You

Adam had been calling Kara's name over the phone but wasn't getting any response.

"Kara please talk to me." Adam had never been so scare in his life. What was happening? Had she been hurt during a fight? What was going on?

After about a minute of getting no response from Kara he finally gave up. The only thing he could do now was go get that letter.

Adam made his way over to Kara's apartment. She had once told him that her spare key was just above the door, on the frame. So he felt above him and sure enough there it was. He felt kind of weird coming into Kara's apartment and going through her bedroom but he did have her permission

He made his way over to Kara's bedside table and opened the drawer. He had to move some stuff around but he soon found an envelope with his name on it. Adam put everything back and made his way to the kitchen table. He sat down and placed the envelope in front of him. He didn't move to open it, he just looked at it.

xxSupergirlxx

"Kara please wake up!" Alex's voice echoed through the training room but fell on deaf ears. Kara had slipped into a deep sleep, it was her bodies way of trying to protect her. Kara had been out for a little over 15 minutes and Alex was beginning to fear that Kara may never wake. "Kara, open your eyes."

Alex put her head in her hands, how had this happened? They were just supposed to be training, it shouldn't have brought about a life or death situation. If Alex hadn't asked for this training session Kara wouldn't be laying in a room filled by a deadly amount of kryptonite.

"Alex," Winn called from the computer he had been typing on, non-stop for over 2 hours.

"What?" Alex walked over to him.

Winn just pointed at his screen. There was a map of the DEO and on the map there was a blinking red dot.

"Is that..." Alex began but didn't say anything else, she just stared at the dot.

"Yeah," Winn nodded.

 _"Nicely done Mr. Schott." A voice spoke over the coms. "You found me."_

"Oh we're going to do a lot more then just find you." Alex threatened.

 _"Agent Danvers I'd be a little bit more careful with your threats. I'm the one with all the power here." Nightflock said with a laugh._

"What do you want?" Winn asked, his face now held a permanent glare.

 _"I'm glad you asked Mr. Schott. Here are my terms, I've been hired to kill Supergirl if you can match what my employer is paying me, I'll free Supergirl and she'll get to live. If not.." Nightflock informed them. "Well I don't think I really need to tell you what will happen."_

"We're going to find you, you son of a bitch." Alex barked.

 _"Are you sure I didn't allow Mr. Schott here to find my location? He's good I'll give him that much. But not that good." Nightflock gave another laugh. "You have 30 minutes to give me what I want or I'll turn the kryptonite levels up to it's max power and well you know what will happen if I do that."_

Alex was so furious that she didn't know what to say. She glanced over to the computer screen and just as she did so the red dot disappeared.

" _Oh and before I forget if you try to find me, I'll kill her."_

There was a harsh laugh before the coms went dead. Alex slammed her hand into the desk. "Damnit!"

Winn looked like he could throw the computer he was working on across the room.

"How the hell can we match what his employer is paying him if we don't even know what it is?" Alex asked in frustration.

Just then every computer screen in the DEO went black, except for the main screen that was showing Kara and the screen was working on. However his screen wasn't how he had it, instead all that was on the screen was the number 2million.

Alex could feel all the pent-up emotions she was feeling beginning to boil over. She turned to an agent that was standing by her. "Call Director Henshaw and don't stop calling until he answers the damn phone."

"Ma'am wont that get me fired?" The agent asked

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Alex spat. "Call the Director!"

The agent quickly walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. He began to call Hank.

"Winn what are we going to do?" Alex asked him, keeping her eyes trained on her sister.

"Alex, I don't…" Winn began but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He felt stuck and useless. It was his fault Kara was still in that room and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

xxSupergirlxx

Adam finally got sick of just staring at the envelope and picked it up. He turned it over and began to open it. He pulled out the folded pieces of paper, with shacking hands he unfolded them and began to read:

 _Adam,_

 _I really don't even know why I'm writing this, because you'll never read it. Tonight, well I guess the night I wrote this was the night I had tried to tell you my secret and you stopped me. You told me you wanted me to want to tell you. I do want to tell you but I'm worried about how you're going to react. This is something very few people know about me. But I promise I didn't keep this from you because I didn't trust you. I trust you more then you will ever know._

 _I'm sorry I'm rambling. Adam, I'm just going to come out an say it, I'm Supergirl. If you react like some of the other people in my life that know, you wont believe me at first. I know it seems crazy but I'm sure if you just think about it it'll all make sense._

 _Think about all the times I had to skip out at random moments. Or think about our second first date, Bizarro didn't take me by random. She took me because of who I am. I was able to fight her off and get away. I tried to breakup with you that night because I didn't want to put you in danger._

 _Adam, I'm sorry to just spring this on you all at once. But if you found this you were either going through my room (shame on you if that's the case) or something has happened to me. If it's the second option I'm either dead, or dying and I wasn't given the chance to tell you this all in person. You need to know that I didn't set out to be killed, however I have always felt the need to help others and if I have to die while doing that, then it's worth it._

 _Adam, I love you! You are the one person who I felt a connection to right off the bat. I've never dated someone like you and I'm so glad I've gotten to have you in my life even if it wasn't for very long. If you want to know anything else call my sister Alex. She can tell you everything. Her number is written on the back of this paper. She wont want to tell you at first but just show her this letter, she'll know that this is what I wanted._

 _I love you!_

 _Kara_

Adam sat there, reading and rereading the letter. Kara was hurt or dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He quickly flipped the page over and called the number on the back.

xxSupergirlxx

Alex sat staring at the screen, Kara hadn't moved or woken up in what felt like hours. They weren't having any luck on contacting Hank and they were running out of time. That psychopath was going to kill Kara in less then 15 minutes if they didn't give him $2 million. The DEO didn't have that kind of money. They were a secret organization, the government wouldn't give them that much money.

Just as Alex was about to throw her chair across the room her phone began to ring. She pulled it but she didn't recognize the number. Alex wouldn't normally answer calls from numbers she didn't know but she did anyway.

"Agent Danvers." She answered.

 _"Hi, Alex?" A mans voice asked._

"Yes, look I've got some rather important stuff going on right now can I call you back?"

 _"Alex, this is Adam Foster."_

Alex could feel her heart drop into her stomach. "Adam. I'm sorry, I don't know what Kara told you but I really can't give you any info on what's going on."

" _I know who she is." Adam informed her. "I know she's Supergirl. Please Alex, tell me what's happened."_

"Adam I really can't. I'm sorry I've got to go." Alex hung up her phone. Had Kara told him? How had he found out?

Alex sat for a moment, she felt so useless. There was absolutely nothing she could do to save her sister.

"Ma'am, I've got Director Henshaw!" The agent yelled in excitement. Alex flew out of her chair and ran over to the phone.

"Hank?" Alex asked.

 _"Alex, what's going on?"_ Hank's gruff voice came over the phone.

"We've got a hacker at the DEO. He's trapped Kara in one of the training room and is filling the room with kryptonite. He's demanded we give him $2milliion or he'll kill her." Alex cried into the phone.

 _"How long do you have?"_ Hank asked. She could hear a rush of air on the other end of the line. Hank was flying to them.

"About 15 minutes now."

 _"I'm about 3 minutes out. We'll figure this out Alex."_

xxSupergirlxx

Hank arrived in the amount of time he said he would.

"Agent Danvers." Hank walked up to Alex. He fought off the urge to pull her into a hug. He could tell she was hurting. He thought of both girls like they were his daughters and it killed him to see either one of them in pain let alone both of them.

"Hank thank god."

"What have you found Mr. Schott?" Hank asked noticing the tech genius.

"I've got his location pinned again. But he's told us that if we try to find him, he'll kill Kara." Winn looked over at the director.

"Is there a way to manually turn off the kryptonite's control panel?" Hank asked, his eyes had found Kara.

Winn gave a short laugh. "The only way to do that is to do it inside the room and Kara's not in any condition to do that."

"I can get into the room." Hank informed him.

"Hank…" Alex began to protest before Winn interrupted.

"If you can get into the room, can't you get Kara out of there?" Winn asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work that way Mr. Schott. Can you kill the cameras for both us and this Nightflock guy?"

Winn looked at Hank skeptically. "Yeah, but that's the only way we know that Kara's okay…"

"Shut them down." Hank ordered. "Alpha team 1!"

Hank turned to look out at his agents as a group of 5 agents stepped forward. "Where's Miner?"

"No idea sir." One of the agents stepped forward.

Hank shook his head. "Agent Matthews!"

The man that had gone to get Winn stepped forward. "Sir."

"When Mr. Schott here tells us the cameras are down you'll take your team to find this SOB." Hank ordered.

"I'm going with them Hank." Alex informed him. Hank studied her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're good?" Hank asked.

"I'm good." Alex said with a confidence only Alex Danvers could accomplish.

"Agent Matthews, your team will be following the lead of Agent Danvers." Hank ordered keeping his eyes trained on Alex.

"Yes Sir." Matthews called.

"Mr. Schott?" Hank walked up behind Winn.

"30 seconds." Winn informed him. "Sir, Nightflock is on the move."

"No time to waste, go now!" Hank turned to Alex as he gave his ordered. She grabbed her sidearm and ran with the rest of the team following behind her.

"Cameras down!" Winn called, Hank grabbed an earpiece and made his way to the training room. He looked around to make sure no one was around and he phased through the door.

He ran first up to Kara to make sure she was alive, she was. Then he moved over to control panel. "Walk me through this Mr. Schott."

"You're in there?" Winn's voice came over the coms. "How in the…"

"Focus!" Hank yelled knowing the hacker already knew something was up and could rise the kryptonite levels at any moment.

"Right." Winn was brought back to the task at hand. "Take off the front panel. Underneath you'll notice a bunch of colored wires."

Hank followed the instructions and sure enough there was some red, green, blue, and yellow wires.

"You'll need to cut the…" But before Winn could tell him which wire to cut a voice cut him off.

 _"I warned you not to try to find me. Say goodbye to Supergirl!."_ The voice of Nightflock informed them.

"Which one am I cutting!" Hank yelled.

"The blue, cut the blue!"

Hank was beginning to feel the effects of the kryptonite. He had a theory that everyone could be affected by the stuff if there was enough of it. He found the blue one but then stopped.

"There's two blue wires." Hank informed Winn.

"That's not possible." Winn no longer sounded as confident as he had before.

Just as Hank was about to inform him that there definitely was two blue wires, Kara began to shack.

"She's having a seizer." Hank ran over to Kara, he moved her on her side. "Winn what the hell am I supposed to cut?"

Winn didn't way anything for a moment. "The green. Cut the green."

"Are you sure, you seemed pretty positive about blue."

"Cut the damn wire!" Winn yelled. He would normally never yell but his friend was dying.

Hank didn't waste another second. He cut the green wire and held his breath. At first nothing happened but then the green lights slowly began to dime until there was no trace of green light anywhere in the room. "It worked. Thank you Mr. Schott."

Hank could hear Winn give out a sharp breath, one that Hank was positive the tech genius had been holding in.

Hank quickly ran back over to Kara, she had stopped seizing but she was still unconscious.

"Alpha 1 report." Hank called over the coms.

xxSupergirlxx

Alex and the team moved in the direction of the hacker. No one said a word as they moved. Alex controlled everyone's movements with the slightest movement of her hand.

After about a minute Winn's voice came to life in Alex's ear.

"You're right next to him. He should be straight ahead."

Alex didn't respond, the rest of the team heard as well and everyone waited for Alex's signal to move. She motioned for Matthews to go to the other side of the hall. She counted down on her fingers. 5…4…3…2…

Matthews threw the door open and the team rushed in. There was a man sitting at a computer with his back to the room.

"Don't you dare move." Alex threatened. "Show me your hands."

 _"Your sister should be dead by now."_ The man gave a sharp laugh. Why did Alex recognize that voice? It wasn't the same voice as the one coming over their coms.

"Show me your hands!" Alex yelled. The man still didn't move. Alex looked on either side of her and motioned for the agents on the end to move around to the front.

Both Agents kept their guns trained on the man until they moved to the front of him. They both dropped their guns.

"Ma'am." The agents on the right spoke.

Alex moved around, she had to stop herself from gasping. It was Agent Miner but…

"Oh my god." Alex walked over to him. There was blood everywhere. "Where are you!?"

There was a sharp laugh that was coming from the computer on the dead agents lap. Alex picked it up.

"Show yourself you coward." Alex could physically feel the anger just radiating off herself and the other agents in the room.

A face popped up on the screen. _"Why if it isn't Agent Danvers."_

"I should have known." Alex gave a sharp laugh of her own.

" _Oh that wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you knew it was me." The man smirked._

"You've clamed this whole time that it was Kara that was the danger, but from where I'm standing the only danger I see is you." Alex spat.

 _"That agent who is dead, yeah he's the one they call Nightflock_." The man informed her.

"Miner was a great Agent!" Alex barked. "I don't believe you."

" _Well he's the one I hired to kill your sister. Do you think Maxwell Lord would pay for anything but the best?"_ Lord asked, he was still smirking.

"You better pray I never get my hands on you." Alex threatened in a deadly calm voice.

 _"Alpha 1 report."_ Hanks voice barked over their earpieces.

 _"Give my best wishes to our sister… if she lived that is." Lord gave another sharp laugh before the screen went blank._

"Hank, is she okay?" Alex asked.

 _"She's alive." Hank informed her. Alex let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Do you have him?"_

"It was Lord. He's killed Agent Miner." Alex informed him. "There's no sign of Lord."

 _"Get back to the control room. We haven't gotten her out of the woods yet."_

xxSupergirlxx

Adam walked into his mothers office holding the letter in his hands.

"Adam, what can I do for you?" Cat asked as her son walked in. "By the way why is Kiera not at work?"

"Did you know?" Adam asked, he didn't get any answers from Alex and the only person he could think that Kara would tell was his mother.

"I'm sorry?" Cat looked at her son questioningly. What had gotten into him.

"Did you know that it's her? Did you know she's Supergirl." Adam lowered his voice, he didn't want to shout out his girlfriends secret identity to the people she work with.

"Adam I honestly have no idea what you are going on about." Cat stood up and walked over to the other side of her desk. She noticed the letter for the first time. "What is that?"

"A letter." Adam thought about handing it to his mother so she could read it but something was holding him back. What the hell was he doing, he couldn't out Kara. Especially to the women who was known as the Queen of All Media. "Just forget about it."

Adam started to walk out. "Adam! What the hell is going on?"

Adam was fighting off the tears since he had gotten that call from Kara. He didn't want to breakdown in front of his mother so he just kept walking. He didn't allow himself to breakdown until he'd gotten to his apartment. And when he broke, he broke hard. What the hell was going on? Had he just lost the love of his life?


	9. AN

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey, this is something I wasn't wanted to post but it looks like i'm going to have to. I will no longer be posting things on this page. I would love to explain everything but I really can't. Thank you all for reading my stories. It's been a blast.**_

 _ **Have a wonder holiday season.**_

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
